


Cause You're My Fellow, My Guy

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Danny and Jackson help each other out by fucking because that's what bros are for, Knot worship, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Top Jackson, discussions of deep emotions during sex, emotionally constipated idiots, halemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally gets what Jackson thinks he deserves - except emotions start to get in the way and Jackson has a lot more to deal with than just wanting to fuck him through to next week.</p>
<p>A direct sequel to "The Deeds of Unrighteous Men."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're My Fellow, My Guy

**Author's Note:**

> The real question is why I keep investing time in a fandom that I was never 100% here for in the first place, better yet for a ship that when you do the math, shouldn't be anything else but nasty and raw. Well actually, it is still that - but I am a sucker for boys sharing their feelings with each other and also having a come fetish. Also please excuse my screwy treatment of A/B/O dynamics - I gotta do what works for me. And yeah, there's probably going to be another part of this sort of series - possibly a Danny/Jackson/Derek threesome???? WHO EVEN KNOWSSSSSS

Jackson has lost track of how much porn he’s watched the last few days.  Not in the least because it’s all he’s done, but his brain deemed it necessary work.  Ha,  _ necessary.   _ More like he’s been horny and stuck in his house because he’s exempt from all of his exams and everyone else is still in school - even Danny.

 

So he’s only showered once in the past seventy two hours - which would be gross if it weren’t just him around - and his left wrist hurts, having spent more time with his cock in his hand than without.  He’s even been perving when he eats, just because it’s all he wants to do.  Needs, rather.  In a way, this is exclusively the fault of Derek - who hasn’t made himself available for any reason whatsoever.  He’s either having one of his moods, or he just doesn’t have anything to say to Jackson right now.  Fine.  Jackson can live with it.

 

At least he deemed to give Jackson access to all of the sites he subscribes to - unsurprisingly, Derek likes twinks or jocks.  There is no inbetween.  Kind of like the pair Jackson and he make, even if Jackson doesn’t really categorize himself as the former.  Maybe a twock?  Whatever - Derek’s the one who obsessed over it to start with.  Fat chance of trying to change his mind now.

 

He clicks on the next scene, licks the precome off his left hand and pushes his headphones back up to the top of his head.  His shorts are around his ankles and have been since he woke up four hours ago.  The remnants of rye toast and a mostly empty glass of orange juice sit to his left, ignored since Jackson found this one model that looks a  _ hell  _ of a lot like Derek.  Has the same attitude, even fucks the same way - Jackson feels his body respond to just the visualization on screen the same as if Derek was there before him, his ass tingling (which didn’t happen before Derek) and his breathing speeding up - is he really this gone for the moody son of a bitch?

 

Considering it’s been over a year now, probably.  He wouldn’t call Derek his boyfriend, but this stopped being just a physical thing a few months ago.  The thought of Derek being a part of his extended future is well, strange.  Not unwelcome, just strange.  He wrote down the name “Jackson Whittemore-Hale” once just to see what it was like and it had made his stomach turn a couple backflips.  That ought to be indication enough but really, he’s not even a senior in high school yet - there will be time later to worry over that.  Or not.  Just depends on how much harder he falls.

 

Jackson shoves his thoughts aside and pays attention to the porn, the model who looks like Derek looking apprehensive as all get out.  As the interview plays out, he’s going to bottom for the first time and upon hearing those words, Jackson straightens and turns the volume up more.  This he  _ has  _ to see.

 

He skips past the initial foreplay, right to the guy getting his ass rimmed.  The guy eating him out bears no resemblance to Jackson but the lizard brain part of his psyche does put him in that guy’s place and replaces the other model with Derek, his ass hanging off the edge of his king sized bed and his legs in the air, begging for mercy the longer Jackson’s down there.

 

Jackson’s cock gets super hard, very quickly.  He can hear the sound of his own precome slicking as he jerks himself off, loud over the audio coming from the porn.  Jackson’s on the edge of his seat, unblinking as he watches every emotion on not-Derek’s face.  He looks like he’s in heaven and it makes Jackson’s mouth water, the fantasy getting even stronger.  God, he’s beautiful and although Jackson has only seen Derek’s hole in passing (like hell if Derek would let him get close enough for a good look) he can well imagine.  He knows that body hair goes everywhere on him.

 

A cut in the porn leads to not-Derek getting fucked on his side, the other guy’s dick pumping in and out of him like a piston.  Not-Derek loves it too, his hard cock smacking against his stomach as he’s jolted with every thrust.  Jackson tries to imagine what it would be like, bending Derek up like that and fucking him so hard he can’t move.  His muscles would strain and his veins would pop, crying Jackson’s name and  _ begging- _ __   
  


Jackson comes suddenly, all over his chest and stomach.  He feels it drips down back into his pubes and into the seat of his chair, adding to the six loads he’s already busted and have leaked off his body.  He doesn’t try to move, not until not-Derek has come all over himself and the surface he’s being fucked on.  The top leaves his load inside and fuck all if Jackson doesn’t want to do that, make Derek walk around with come inside of  _ him. _

 

As soon as he finishes, he gets up and heads to the bathroom - he’s got to talk to Danny.  Immediately.

 

After showering, he sits in his towel on his bed and dials Danny’s number - he actually picks up after two rings.

 

“I only have a minute - what’s up?”  Danny’s louder than normal and Jackson hears the shuffle of other bodies in the background - he must still be at school.

 

“Do you have time to come by this afternoon?  There’s something I need to talk to you about.”  Jackson plays with the hem of his towel, waiting for Danny to move somewhere quieter.

 

“Uh, yeah, probably.  How soon do you need me to be there?”

 

“Just as soon as you can.  Um… just… yeah.”  Way to be eloquent, Jackson.  “Sorry, I’ve been thinking and shit.”

 

“I’ll be over as soon as I finish my last test - you aren’t going anywhere, are you?”

 

“Nah, Dad’s got my car today.”  _ And not if that guy has more bottom scenes.   _ “Remember, ASAP.”

 

“Sure - gotta go.”  Danny hangs up and Jackson goes to get a couple bananas, still thinking about Derek.  He doesn’t bother to dress, just keeps his towel on and right before he leaves the kitchen, he catches good light coming in the hall skylight - so he stops and sends a couple teasing pictures to Derek, one with the towel pulled low enough to see the root of his dick and the other the top of his ass - if Derek isn’t going to bother to talk to him, it’s all he will get.  He’ll save his hole pic taking skills for when he’s no longer incommunicado.

 

Unfortunately, that was not-Derek’s only bottom scene, so Jackson watches the rest of him topping.  He doesn’t have it in him for another orgasm right now but it keeps his body at a nice level of buzz.  He puts his nipple piercings in and messes with them enough that it starts his dick to leaking again, and he’s still doing so when he hears Danny knock on the front door.

 

He picks up this discarded gym shorts and goes down to answer the door, leaving the porn paused on his laptop.

 

Danny takes one look at him when he opens the door and laughed.  “You look like a hobo.”

 

“It’s been an interesting time.”  Jackson moves aside and lets Danny in, following him to the kitchen.  “And as resident gay friend, I need your insight.”

 

Danny gets a Coke out of the refrigerator and sits at the bar, making himself comfortable.  “Oohh, this is gonna be good - and if I recall correctly, aren’t you currently fucking a member of the same sex?”

 

Jackson rolls his eyes.  “Details, Danny.”  He scrubs a hand over his face (he’s starting to grow a little bit of a beard - he kind of likes it) and leans against the counter, hugging his arms to his body and looking down.  “I need you to tell me everything you know about topping.”

 

Danny pauses with his drink halfway to his mouth.  “Wait - you mean you haven’t…”

 

“No, I haven’t.  Derek has… control issues.”

“I thought for sure you had… not even once?”  Danny genuinely looks surprised, regarding Jackson like he’s just grown a third eye.

 

“Like I said, control issues.  And I want to fuck him.  Hard.”  Just talking about it has his pulse racing again and if he squints, Danny kind of resembles Derek…

 

“Uh…”  Danny rubs the back of his neck, sucks breath through his teeth and then looks back at Jackson.  “It’s not as easy as it looks, for one thing.”  He gets off the stool and starts for the stairway.  “I’d rather not discuss this where your mom cooks, c’mon.”

 

Jackson tries really, really hard not to grab Danny’s ass as they go up the stairs.  Once upon a time, he and Danny used to fool around when they were bored and still trying to figure their bodies out.  It’s been years now and as much as he likes Derek, he still doesn’t have any problem taking care of what he needs to.

 

Danny steps into his bed and wrinkles his nose, sees the porn still up on his laptop.  “Man, you  _ are  _ in a quandary, aren’t you?”

 

“Call it necessary action since someone hasn’t been talking to me.”  Jackson clears dirty clothes off of his other chair and brings it over for Danny to sit on.  “Alright, now spill.”

 

Danny leans in towards him, his voice still low.  “Do you want start to finish, or just the part about fucking?”

 

“Dealer’s choice.”

 

“Alright.”  Danny takes a breath and Jackson tries not to look at his chest.  “Most every guy I’ve been with in that way has been… curious about it.  I guarantee you Derek is too.  Most important thing is when they have a serious macho complex like that is to make them feel comfortable.  That their masculinity won’t be damaged after they take a cock.”

 

“Trust me, I think Derek’s ego is big enough to take it.”  Jackson leans back and stretches, just in case Danny wants to touch him.  Which he really hopes he does.  “Keep going.”

 

“At first, they insist it’s too much, too big, etc - which is a construct.”  Danny gets up and sits on the bed next to Jackson, leaning forward on his knees.  “And you know how it is bottoming - there’s not really much discomfort after you’re good and opened up, right?  So that’s on the top to make sure it doesn’t hurt - does Derek bother with that?”

 

“Most of the time I have to myself - he’s impatient and rough most of the time.  Worth it though.” 

 

“Alright, well he’s kind of a dick for that then.  Anyway - here’s another thing: size isn’t that important.  Prostate’s only so far inside you, and if you can hit that right every time, they won’t be feeling much else.”  Danny glances at Jackson’s crotch, then back off into space.  “Speaking of, it’s been a while since I saw you…”

 

Jackson stands up and takes his shorts off, having no issue with getting naked in front of Danny.  “Not much has changed since we were fifteen - but Derek’s never said anything about it.”

 

Danny’s not paying attention, at all.  Jackson doesn’t move - but he does let himself get hard.  With Danny looking like that, it doesn’t take long, either.

 

“Danny?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, uh… I think you’d be just fine.”  Danny tears himself away and looks back up at Jackson’s face.  “Another thing is rimming. I know you’ve been eaten out, but he hasn’t let you do it to him, has me?”

 

“I pretend when I suck his balls - that’s as close as I’ve gotten.”

 

Danny nods, his leg bouncing up and down and his lips wet from licking them constantly.  “Really, that’s more something that has to be shown and done.  Instinct plays a lot into eating ass well, just the same as actually topping.”

 

Jackson nods, getting to his knees on the bed next to Danny.  “And what do you recommend for practice?  I was kind of hoping to spring this on him next time he bothers to show his face.”

 

Danny bites his tongue and quirks his eyebrows, then looks up meaningfully at Jackson.  “How mad would he be if you uh, practiced on me?”

 

_ Probably very.   _ “He never said much about exclusivity and honestly, I don’t really think you’d count as a threat.  Or whatever.  Not like I’m uh, mated to him.  Were that the case he’d be tearing through the window right about now.”

 

Danny stands up, his hands already reaching for Jackson’s hips.  “So if we kissed, then…”

 

“He’ll just have to deal with it.”

Kissing Danny was never like kissing Derek.  Hell, they taught each other to kiss, starting when they were about eleven.  Danny’s lips are soft and pliant and he doesn’t bite, even when Jackson nibbles at his bottom lip.  From what he understands, Danny’s an extremely gentle lover - he’s seen enough of the dreamy looks in the school hallways of Danny’s past boyfriends/hook ups.  Jackson gets that feeling now, like he’s floating with nothing under his feet.  He’s able to get close and hold Danny tight to him, actively  _ wanting  _  to close the gap between them - why does Derek have such a hard time with this sort of intimacy?

 

Danny pulls his tongue out of Jackson’s mouth and steps back.  “How often do you kiss him like that?”  He starts to take his clothes off and Jackson follows every movement of his hands, eager to see his flesh revealed.

 

“Only after we’ve been fucking for an hour and he’s fucked up enough on ass for me to get my shots in.”  Jackson helps Danny take his shorts down, his boxers tented out.  “It sucks but it’s better than nothing.”

 

“Yeah, I understand - but you’re a really good kisser, just in case he hasn’t told you.”  Danny strips off his socks and lays down on the bed, palming himself through his underwear.  “And if you ever need reaffirmation…”

 

“I know where you live.”  Jackson climbs on top of him and normally when he’s going to ride Derek, he grabs his wrists - Danny doesn’t let him.  He links their fingers together as he kisses him again and honestly, that does far more for Jackson than it should.  He ruts against Danny’s hips, his dick hurting from being overworked and an intensity of arousal that even Derek has trouble getting him to.  Danny lets him do it for another couple minutes before he pushes Jackson off and his boxers find their way off his feet.

 

“Never hurts to warm him up to it with rubbing your cocks together, either - friction is good, and if they like it, you’ll have an easier time getting inside.”  Danny takes them together and smears their precome around - cock to cock.  Danny’s cut like him and only about half an inch longer but significantly thicker.  “And I know it’s been a while, but do you always get this wet?’

 

“Every damn time.”  Jackson puts his hands on Danny’s shoulders and kisses him again while they frot, taking a lot of enjoyment from feeling Danny’s slick cock against his.  Derek let him do it once, and only for a moment before he’d been put on his stomach for Derek to eat his ass.  Jackson  _ really  _ likes it, and Danny starts to moan awfully loudly the longer it goes on.

 

Jackson gets off of him and gets between his legs,, kissing Danny’s stomach.  “You mind if I go right for licking you out?”

Danny raises his legs up himself - he’s got a really pretty hole, darker pink than Jackson’s and a lot of fine hair down the whole cleft of his ass.  “It’s already clean.”

 

Jackson leans down and starts with Danny’s balls while he comes up with a plan of attack, licking each one and sucking them into his mouth while he touches Danny’s hole.  Danny moans, and it’s a lot more relaxed than when Derek does it - Danny isn’t holding himself back.  Derek seems to have a problem with letting even that go, but c’mon - getting loud in bed is a  _ compliment. _

 

“Tell me where to start.”  Jackson kisses Danny’s perineum and inhales - he smells like Irish Spring and if he’s not mistaken, moisturizer.  Trust Danny to keep the garden smelling fresh.

 

“Alphabet’s always good.”  Danny tilts his head up and makes eye contact, his face flushed red.  “Just remember, long and slow is good, then get faster.”

 

Jackson can handle that.  He can  _ definitely  _ handle that.

 

By the letter F, Danny has turned to putty in his hands, moaning Jackson’s name and wrapping his thighs around his head.  Jackson spells the rest of the alphabet out, then both of their names, addresses (he messes up on his own, and has to start over twice - much to Danny’s pleasure) and when he’s spelling “California” for the second time, Danny’s  _ begging  _ for his cock.

 

“You sound so good when you're loud.” Jackson comes up for air and kisses Danny, his tongue sucked into his friend's mouth so he can get a taste of his own body.  He reaches between them and strokes Danny's cock, wet as can be with precome.  It gets Danny moaning even more loudly and when he thrusts up against Jackson's hips, he let's him go - he wants to feel Danny come around him.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ is he thinking not letting you do that to him?”. Danny slicks his hair back as he watches Jackson get up and retrieve lube.  “You've got an  _ insane  _ talent for eating ass.”

 

Jackson shrugs and comes back to bed, holding a condom as well - just in case.  “Because doesn't appreciate anyone's talent but his own.  Or something.” Jackson coats Danny’s hole with lube, working fingers into his friend like he does himself for Derek - only to realize he's going a little too fast.

 

“Sorry - Derek gets impatient uh…. Want me to slow down?”

 

Danny shakes his head, eyes closed and trying to rock himself deeper on Jackson's fingers.  “Fuck no - you're doing exactly as you should.”

 

That at least is gratifying to hear.

 

“I have a condom, if you want me to wrap it.  I should be clean but Derek doesn't have much concept of protection.”. Jackson puts it on, getting halfway before Danny takes over and finishes rolling it on for him.  He's a great guy, really - Jackson is suddenly really glad they decided to do this.

 

“He didn't offer protection, did he?” Danny holds his legs back again, voice shaky from Jackson's fingers curling into him.  “What a bastard.”

 

“Wellll I kind of like getting fucked bareback - he always eats his come out of me and asshole or not, that feels really fucking good.”  Jackson pulls his fingers out and before he has a chance to do any different with them, Danny has them at his mouth and is licking them off.

 

Jackson looks at him, one eyebrow raised.  Danny lets his fingers go, smiling sheepishly.  “Sorry it's uh, been a month.”

 

“No worries.” Jackson leans down and kisses him again because  _ God  _ it's nice, nicer than kissing Derek even.

 

Of course, Danny’s a bro, and ruining what they have wouldn't be worth it - even if they are both more than willing to help each other out.  That's what friends are for, after all.

 

Danny shifts so that Jackson feels his cock poking the space below Danny's balls.  “You ready for the next part?”

 

“Yeah just… one second…” Jackson slips in easily and they both let out a noise of surprise; Jackson because Danny is fucking  _ tight and  _ Danny because he wasn't expecting it to be so sudden.

 

No one moves for a long moment, just looking at each other and getting used to this new,  _ incredible  _ level of closeness.

 

“You good?” Jackson finally straightens, his hands on Danny's chest and shoulders.  Danny puts his hands on Jackson's forearms and rubs them, nodding.

 

“Same trick as eating your guy out - long, slow strokes at first, then get faster.  You know there's resistance at first.”. Danny hooks his ankles around Jackson's back and rocks him once.  “Don't worry if things don't go smoothly the first time - I'm willing to help as much as you need me to.”

 

“This is why we're friends.” Jackson leans down to kiss him in a very not friend like way, following Danny's instructions as he starts to fuck him.  Long and slow is necessary, feeling Danny's body resist around him.  He doesn't mind, especially when he changes the angle of his hips ever so slightly and Danny nearly jumps out of his arms.

 

“Everything alright?” Jackson nibbles Danny's earlobe, thrusting again and getting the same result.

 

“You… you found my prostate awfully fast.  Keep going, you're doing great.”. Danny puts his hands on Jackson's hips, squeezing him for encouragement.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jackson never gets the chance to speed up, content to go slow and kiss every delicious moan from Danny's mouth. It's a hell of a lot better than all of the beating off he's been doing, even if it isn't the right person.  Fine.  Jackson gets practice, Danny gets laid.  There's nothing wrong with any of that.

 

“Jackson, I'm so fucking  _ close.” _

 

_ “ _ Want me to…” Jackson leans back and keeps his left hand on Danny's chest, his right twisting up and down on his cock, much like Derek does to him.  “Like this?”

 

Danny comes with a cry, pretty, milky white spurts painting his abs.  It isn't shotgun spray like Jackson's, or a volley like Derek's - but it's fucking  _ beautiful. _

 

Jackson is just a second behind, gripping Danny's hips hard as he fucks it out of himself.  When it's over, he feels dizzy, staying up just long enough to pull out and collapse next to Danny, face down.

 

Danny takes the condom off for him and lays it aside.  “So… you feel a little better acclimated?”

 

Jackson turns his head to look at Danny, and reaches for his chest.  “I feel exhausted, is what.”

 

Danny pulls Jackson to him and runs his fingers through his sweaty hair.  “It's work, isn't it?”

 

“Fuck yeah it is.” He looks at the come drying on Danny's stomach, then back at his face. “Uh, we’re gonna be okay, right?  Like I didn't mean to…”

 

Danny shushes him with a finger to his lips.  “Jackson, it's fine, really.  I'm here to help, so that's what it's going to be - but if you  _ want  _ to make out and shit, you won't get a no from me.  Cool?”

 

Jackson's cool with it - very cool.

 

And as it turns out, Danny likes snowballing almost as much as Derek does.

 

\---

 

Nothing is heard from Derek for the next week.  The only indication he's alive is that Jackson's towel pics show up as “recieved” on his end and nothing else.

 

If Derek was his boyfriend, he'd be worried.  Well, Jackson  _ is  _ worried, because Derek happens to be the closest thing Jackson has to that.  Even though they don't really go on dates or do “couple” things. Fine - Jackson can live with it.

 

In that time, however, Jackson helps Danny plan his end of school year party at the Whittemore lake house on the northern end of the county.  Parsing the guest list is a tedious process - Danny wants to invite everyone, Jackson hardly anyone.  Ultimately it's narrowed down to the lacrosse team, swim team, and the circle of friends and hangers-on associated with the two - about forty people all together.

 

Jackson's parents are going to both have cows, but they'll be fine.  That house was bequeathed to him in his grandfather's will anyway.  He sees no reason to not make use of it.

 

He sends a private invitation to Derek, just in case.  Part of him wants Derek to show, just so he can fuck him with all of his friends right there.  That'd show him, to be owned on Jackson's territory.  Jackson keeps that feeling close, not even letting Danny know.

 

In the meantime, he and Danny spend a lot of time on refining Jackson's technique.  If they aren't party planning, they're fucking.  Jackson devotes a good deal of time to each position he normally gets fucked in, including on his side.  Danny comes every time, and the louder Danny gets, the better Jackson does.

 

Given that Derek literally howls, Jackson has a feeling he'll be unstoppable when he gets his chance.  

 

“So Derek is coming, right?” He and Danny are in his room at the lake house, combing hair that was never out of place and making sure the invisible wrinkles in their clothes still aren't there.

 

Jackson shrugs and pops his collar a little.  “Who knows - he knows where I am, what he gets if he shows up.” He turns to Danny and puts a hand on his shoulder.  “Uh, thanks for everything this week, I mean it.”

 

Danny half smiles and gives him a chaste little kiss.  “Been my pleasure, Jackson.  Just remember, if you do end up balls deep in him, I want to know every detail.”

 

“Down to the last sound.”

 

Jackson hangs out by the door, greeting guests and half listening to the upbeat pop tune Danny has channeling through the house from the backyard.  His parents were firm about keeping everyone in one place but Jackson leaves all of the guest rooms save for his and his parents’ unlocked - what kind of host would he be if he didn't offer some privacy?

 

Scott and Stiles enter together, hanging all over each other like they normally do - Scott he can tolerate but Stiles?  Personally, Jackson doesn’t count bench-warming as actually being on the team - but Danny likes him.  Every time Jackson asks, Danny just shrugs and mumbles something about  _ really good hands  _ and  _ a lot of energy. _

 

Whatever - he’s not going to knock Danny where he gets his kicks, even though he’s been the one doing the knocking lately. Whether or not Danny thinks about him when he’s necking with Stiles, that’s Danny’s business.

 

“Danny around?”  Stiles is already bouncing on his toes, looking eager and rubbing his hands together.

 

“Out back in-”  He doesn’t get a chance to finish the sentence, Stiles already gone.  Scott grins and nudges Jackson.

 

“He doesn’t know you’ve been ‘practicing’ with Danny - just wait til he finds out.”

 

“Wait, how do you… no one knew about that.”  Jackson blushes, only for Scott to shrug and shove his hands in his pockets.  “Did Danny tell you?”

 

“You know, I do have super hearing and we happened to be in the neighborhood last week - sounds like you’re a pro at whatever it was you were doing to him.”

 

Scott walks away in search of Isaac and once he finds him, grabs him for a kiss.  Jackson’s chest locks up for a second, because those two at least are so ridiculously happy with each other.  Hell, Isaac lights up like the freaking sun every time Scott walks into the room.

 

Everyone’s there before long, and Jackson ends up following Danny around, trying to be on top of the world but missing Derek far more than he wants to.  He smiles, interacts, laughs with his friends - but it just doesn’t feel as right as it should.

 

After a couple hours, Danny hands him a cup of something that smells strongly of liquor, with the barest amount of Coke in it.  “You’re at your own party and not having nearly as much fun as you should.”

 

Deciding he needs to feel a little buzz to say it honestly, Jackson takes a long pull of the drink and looks past Danny.  “I miss him, plain and simple.”

 

“Like miss _ him  _ or his body?”

 

“Both, honestly?”  Jackson takes another swig and fails to notice Danny looking past him.  “Part of me wants to hit him for not showing but God, I just want to  _ kiss him  _  a lot more. That’s fair, right **?”**

 

“I think so.”

 

Jackson turns around and there’s Derek, looking  _ almost  _ apologetic and sniffing the air around them.  Jackson doesn’t move, just stands there, quickly closing his mouth so that he doesn’t gape at him.  “You…”

 

“Yeah, me.”  Derek looks down at his feet, then back up at Jackson.  “Can we…”  He gestures to somewhere out of the room they’re in, Danny and a good number of his friends standing there waiting to see how the situation plays out.  All it takes is a dismissing glare from Derek and they clear a path for the two of them.  Jackson keeps his face as neutral as possible - but he knows Derek hears how fast his heart is racing.  He swallows, his hands clinched into fists to keep them from shaking.

He looks back, catching Danny’s eyes as he mouths “good luck” to him.

 

They don’t stop until they’re in Jackson’s room with the door shut.

 

Jackson crosses his arms, feet planted firmly near the door as he watches Derek pace.  “Because I know you can smell it on me and in here, yes Danny and I have been messing around.  Been an enlightening experience, actually.”

 

Derek doesn’t even look angry, just… disappointed.  “Yeah, I… I can’t blame you for that.”  He stops and rubs his palms on the back of his jeans. (Even in this warm weather, the fucker still wears long sleeves and pants.)  “Are you willing to listen to an explanation as to why I’ve been MIA or do you want me to go?”

 

Jackson sits on the edge of the bed and crosses his legs.  “You have one minute.”

 

Derek stops pacing and shoves his hands in his pockets,  “I found some distant, living members of the Hale clan and you know, I thought it would be a good thing.  Maybe I could rebuild or re-enter a pack.  Hale blood knows blood.  Trouble is they don’t have a place for unmated betas.  They want strength.”

 

Jackson fidgets uncomfortably, fearing where this is going.  Being the kanima had been enough, doing the things he did even though it wasn’t his own self - turning wolf wouldn’t solve that.  “Derek, if you’re asking…”

 

“I’m not - but I’ve been trying to figure out a way to avoid making that decision.”  Derek comes and sits down next to Jackson, close enough for their knees to touch.  “Any times wolves fuck around with humans, it’s dangerous.  Not only for the human but the wolf, because it can be made to where the wolf chooses the human as a mate, instead of a wolf.  I’ve got news for you Jackson - we’ve been doing this way longer than we should have been.”

 

Jackson’s heart feels like it’s about to beat right out of his chest, trying to weigh Derek’s words in balance with his own frustration at his absence.  “Are you saying you regret this being more than a one night stand?”

 

“See, that’s it - I don’t, but… I can’t in good consience keep doing this to you without making a choice.  It’s not fair.”  Jackson can’t recall a time when Derek was so… quiet.  Honest.  Most of what he’s heard from him is a growl or command, never, ever this.  He doesn’t try to shirk Derek when he puts a hand on his knee, his palm warm on Jackson’s skin.

 

“In five years, what does it mean, if you… take me as a mate.  Or whatever.”

 

“We have our own pack, our own place, and maybe things between us are easier.  I know that on a personal level we don’t exactly gel but…”

 

“The sex is fantastic, I get it.”  Jackson rubs his temples, already knowing his defenses are down because Derek is so beautifully pathetic right now, practically crawling to him and begging for what?  His fidelity?  Love?  Agreement to stop being at each other’s throats?  “Earlier when I said I wanted to kiss you, that wasn’t a lie.  And maybe the part where you said it’s dangerous for us to fuck around - does it  _ have  _ to be?”  

 

“Not if we change the nature of our relationship, Jackson - but I’m not going to let you not have your future, either.  I’d be a shitty sort of guy to rob you of that.”  Derek’s moving awfully close to him, enough to where he can feel his breath tickling his face.  He smells like leather and forest, trapped in the hair of his beard and the crevices of his body.  It’s unfair - Jackson doesn’t have much resistance against his scent.

 

“Good news for you - I like shitty guys.”

 

For the first time in their relationship, Jackson actually gets to take his time in kissing Derek.  The half-bites they normally trade aren’t nearly as fulfilling as this, actually getting to touch Derek’s face and rub his thumb over his cheekbone.  His lips are chapped like normal but the inside of his mouth is soft, inviting, tasting of apples.  Derek puts his arm around Jackson and pulls him in closer, his strength just barely staying in check in those coiled muscles.  They’re treading on thin ice with each other, seeing who’s going to take over and push over the edge.

 

The desire to fuck Derek through the mattress still hasn’t gone away - so right as Derek’s starting to get more comfortable with the kiss, Jackson puts his speed to use and pushes Derek down on the bed and straddles his hips.

 

“I’m going to fuck you.”  He nibbles the words into Derek’s lips and pins his hands above his head, making those gorgeous triceps pop.  “And if you’re not agreeable to that, you can kindly leave my house.”

 

“I’ll stay.”  

 

Gloating just a little bit, Jackson bites Derek’s earlobe and murmurs “good boy.”

 

Derek whines.  It’s much prettier coming from him than it is Jackson.

In a rush, all of the things Danny taught him over the last week come back to him.  He starts with Derek’s neck and works his way down, pushing his shirt up to his chest and lavishing his belly with kisses, interspersed with little bites that make Derek twitch.  Surprisingly, Derek stays quiet for this - either he’s just as nervous as Jackson is right now or maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he’s bottomed before and this is just how he is when he knows he’s going to get railed.  

 

Jackson sucks on Derek’s left nipple, his right hand working at the buckle of his belt and jeans.  He moans a little more loudly the harder Jackson suckles him, his breath hitching when Jackson gets his hand in his pants and squeezes his cock, feeling the beginnings of his knot starting to become engorged.  In all this time, Jackson really hasn’t gotten to put his hands on it, having been batted away - but now that he’s got Derek under him, he’s got relative freedom to touch where he pleases.

 

Derek hisses through his teeth when Jackson presses on his perineum, feeling the base of his knot and prostate.  “Is that… normal?”

 

“Yeah - and  _ incredibly  _ sensitive.  Suppose I should have let you know that before.”  Derek’s sweating now, little shiny beads having broken out over his forehead.  “We need to move this along.”

 

“Yeah.”  Jackson gets off of him and strips as quickly as possible, leaving only his socks on.  Derek pauses when he gets a view of Jackson’s nipple piercings, his shirt halfway off of him before he decides to reach for Jackson’s chest.

 

“Uh-uh, you said we need to move - so move.”  Jackson takes off his shorts and underwear at the same time, showing off his renewed all over tan.  “I didn’t spend a week fucking Danny for nothing.”

 

Derek moves in a hurry to take off his jeans and not at all to Jackson’s surprise, he doesn’t have underwear on.  He’s been with Derek long enough now to experience him in all seasons and as soon as things hit seventy degrees, Derek doesn’t put underwear back on until it’s consistently forty or below.

 

Jackson gets on his hands and knees and crawls towards Derek.  “Why don’t you spread those pretty legs for me?  Getting kind of old where the only time I’m down here is to have your dick in my mouth.”  He lowers his head and kisses Derek’s thighs, making a mental note to worship his lower body muscles at some later point.  Right now he has only one particular goal.

 

Derek complies and Jackson stops to look for a second.  He’s stolen glances at his most private areas in the past but he’s never gotten a good, long look; Derek’s hole is the same color as his lips, and he has hair all around it save for on his hole itself - like he’s shaved off just that part and left the rest.  Who knows, maybe he has.

 

“Fucking gorgeous.”  Jackson scoots himself back and puts his thumbs to either side of Derek’s hole, gently spreading him further.  “Uh, you’ve been rimmed before, right?”

 

Derek - who is pointedly  _ not  _ making eye contact - replies “It’s been long enough that I don’t recall what it feels like - why, have you been practicing that too?”

 

Like Danny said, it’s better to show and do than rather explain it.  Jackson pushes Derek’s weighty balls up and licks the base of his knot and cock before he moves downwards, centimeter by centimeter.  Danny had told him in the course of their time together wet and sloppy is his goal - and Derek has enough hair down here that by the time Jackson’s finished, it’s going to be a  _ beautiful  _ mess.

 

“Jackson, wait a second.”  Derek picks his head up right as Jackson’s tongue gets close to him.  “Just so you’re not surprised when it happens… I’m gonna get wet down there.”

 

“Well duh, that’s how eating ass works.”  

 

“No, no - like…”  Derek takes a breath lets it out slowly, his voice shaking as he explains.  “Wet like a girl.  Uh, my ass… it’s something wolves do.  Omegas mostly but as a beta, I can either give a knot or take one.  I can’t get pregnant, but I can…  I’ll explain more later.”

 

Jackson’s jaw had dropped further and further the more Derek had talked, and now curiosity’s eating him alive.  “So… I guess we won’t need lube.”

 

“Um, no.  It only happens when I know I’m getting fucked though, not… you know what, just keep going.”

 

When Jackson gets close enough, he can see the beginnings of moisture around Derek’s hole.  It’s clear, much like precome, except less viscous - he rushes to taste it and God, it tastes exactly like when he used to eat Lydia out.  Suddenly he’s mad for it, pressing his nose against Derek’s perineum and automatically trying to go deep.  He immediately tastes more of Derek’s slick, in far greater quantity than a moment before.

 

Derek has to bite his hand to keep from crying out, his eyes screwed shut and his free hand in Jackson’s hair.  Part of Jackson wishes he had his phone on him so he could capture this moment for later enjoyment - but that can happen later.

 

“ _ Jackson, that feels so fucking  _ good.”  Derek hikes his legs up more the longer Jackson’s down here, buried in his scent and body.  Jackson growls, lapping at Derek’s hole like his existence depends upon it.  Maybe it’s wolf hormones or just that he’s missed Derek terribly but Jackson finds that he doesn’t want to stop, not until Derek’s so fucking wet that his legs tremble for a week.

 

Jackson touches Derek’s knot and that does indeed set Derek to quivering, making his claws extend and retract.  Figuring making Derek come on his tongue is worth the ruined mattress, Jackson does it again - except this time he squeezes, strokes upwards, and then pushes his tongue deeper into Derek’s ass.  Derek’s back arches and he cries out, definitely loud enough for someone to hear.

 

_ See Danny?  I’m fucking him like you taught me. _

 

“I want to see you come.”  Jackson licks up to Derek’s knot and sucks on it, his face and lips covered in slick.  “Come all over yourself, Derek.”  He slides two fingers into Derek’s ass and yeah, it feels  _ exactly  _ like what he used to do to Lydia.  Derek moans again, his voice getting higher and higher.  Jackson finds his prostate and fucks his fingers right into it, working it in tandem with Derek’s knot.  His cock leaks precome in a continuous stream, making this incredible, sticky mess all over Derek’s stomach.

 

All it takes is one swipe of Jackson’s thumb over Derek’s frenulum and Derek erupts, his come shooting over his head and hitting the wall behind them. A great deal of it hits Derek in the face, forcing him to close his eyes and mouth.  Jackson can’t tear his gaze away - he knew Derek was capable of coming a lot but truly, he wasn’t expecting this much - no wonder his ass leaks for hours after Derek’s done fucking him.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck _ fuck. _ ” When Derek’s eyes open they’re red, his fangs bared just long enough for Jackson to see him retract them.  “You… you need to be inside me  _ now. _ ”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m going.” Jackson rolls him over onto his side and gets behind Derek, just like he wanted to a week ago.  “This isn’t gonna last long, so…”  Jackson thrust in without the slighest resistance and right away finds his swollen prostate with the end of his cock.  Derek nearly rips the sheets in half and he raises his leg to let Jackson get deeper.

 

“Fuck me, babe.”

 

Jackson does as he’d told, hard, fast thrusts that make Derek shake with their force.  Being inside Danny had been one thing but this is different, wild in a way.  He keeps his arms tight around Derek’s body and watches as Derek jerks himself off, his knot huge now.  He’s still leaking come and he uses it to lube himself up, the sounds of his hand on his cock competing in volume with that of Jackson fucking him.  

 

He clenches  _ hard  _ around Jackson as he comes again, his come spattering the bed and floor so loudly that it echoes.  It’s more than enough to set Jackson off and he bites Derek’s neck as his orgasm’s ripped out of him, the world going way too bright behind his eyelids for a solid thirty seconds and then, beautiful, weightless nothing.  It’s cathartic in a way Jackson’s not felt in a long time.

 

Jackson comes to either five minutes or an hour later.  Given that Derek’s body is still damp with a great many bodily fluids, it has to be the former.  “That was disgustingly good.”

 

Derek - on his back now - nods and reaches for Jackson’s face.  “You learned an awful fucking lot while I was gone.”  He still has come all over his face, some of it dry, some of it dripping.  “My regards to Danny.”

 

Jackson kisses his salty lips and even though they’re both nasty, cuddles up to Derek’s side.  “I think from now on we need to start treating this as a real relationship - more than we have been.”

 

Derek nods, putting his arm back around Jackson’s body.  “I want to apologize for well, everything.  I mean it.”  He kisses Jackson, slower and sweeter than he has before.  “You deserve way better than that, even if you are still a mannerless punk.”

 

“Takes one to know one - but if you maybe want to start discussing taking me as a mate… then we can do that.  Seriously.”  Blame that one on post-orgasm bliss - but better it be said now than later, when they’re both back to being emotionally childish with each other.

 

“Maybe after we cuddle more?”

  
Sticky sheets or not, Jackson can’t find a reason to argue.


End file.
